The price of gold continues to rise in unpredictable ways and low gold and base metal alloys are now becoming increasingly popular. It is therefore essential to characterize the long term durability and stability of low gold alloys in electrochemical media similar to that of the oral environment. Such an analysis of low gold alloys has to be preceeded by a study of the binary alloy systems involving Au and other metals such as Pd, Cu, Ag, Pt and also binary systems involving the latter metals. Having characterized the binary systems, ternary and multicomponent systems have to be studied. The proposed research seeks to characterize the anodic polarization behavior of some of the binary systems in chloride media of different chlorine ion concentrations. In addition characteristics of anodic polarization in the reverse direction, linear polarization technique etc. would be utilized to characterize the corrosion rates, corrosion mechanisms etc. The progress to date has already revealed a fundamental role of the electronic structure of transition metals (eg:Pd) influencing the polarization behavior in certain over potential ranges. In addition the role of halide ion concentration vis a vis active-passive properties appear to be very informative.